Cosmos
by xImCharmedx
Summary: Ali Nagareboshi is a very different girl than what she seems to be. She's the second princess of the Moon, adopted sister of the Charmed Ones, and a famous popstar. But her life is about to be turned upside down.


_Shadows fell over an unfamiliar building. It had tall brick walls and many windows. A lake, forest, and field guarded it from any unwanted enemies. An unfamiliar person stood by the building in the middle of the field. She wore a senshi fuka and seemed to be carrying Saturn's Galive. Just as she turned to greet someone, she crumpled to the ground, a knife in her back. _

Rei woke up drenched in sweat. 'Is there going to be some new enemy to defeat?' she thought. 'And what was that person doing? Is she a new senshi? Might as well mention it at the meeting tomorrow.' With that final thought, Rei went back to sleep.

XX

Deep out in space, ship was slowly descending by Pluto.

"Master, there is wondrous energy on one of these planets! Should we keep on going toward it or turn around?"

"Keep going," a voice like nails on a chalkboard replied. "But as we go; many have disappeared after coming here. Look into it-NOW!"

"Yes, Master…"

XX

"…and that was my dream. I have no idea what it means. Any ideas from you guys?" Rei asked.

"New senshi…good…means there will be another Knight…which means…another guy!" Ken exclaimed. Ken was Jupiter Knight, protector of Sailor Jupiter, or Makoto Kino. Makoto lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"What did this girl look like Rei-chan?" Setsuna Meion asked.

"I don't know it was really dark. All I could really see was really long blonde…or was it gold? Anyways, she was also tall and looked about our age. Do you know her?"

"She also had Hotaru's Galive?" Setsuna asked, ignoring Rei's last question and writing down what she said.

"Yeah. So, why's that important?"

This time Luna and Artimis answered. "There was another senshi during Silver Millennium."

"WHAT!?!?" everyone exclaimed.

XX

"Master, I've found out where all this power is coming from. It's a planet called 'Earth', and there's information on some people called the 'Sailor Senshi.'"

A shadowed hand handed a chair-like shadow a small computer. "Good. Take us to this 'Earth' and to the place where these 'senshi' are."

"Yes, Master."

XX

"There was another senshi!?" Minako exclaimed. There was a hint of joy in her voice.

"Yes, let us explain." Luna said. "During Silver Millennium, there were the senshi of the inner and outer system, the princess, her mother, and the crystal."

"But there was also the Forbidden Stone." Artimis took over the story. "A prophecy was made that during Queen Serenity's rein, the Chosen One would be born. The blessings and powers of all the planets would be hers, as would the Stone. The Stone would listen to her and her decedents alone."

"When you were born, Usagi, everyone thought you were the One. When we later found out you were not, Serenity was confused and sad, but she was not disappointed in you." Luna put in.

"Three months after your father died, you were too young to remember, Serenity learned she was pregnant. When the child was born, the Stone stayed with her all the time. Her name is Princess Selena."

"But she never went by that." Setsuna said as Haruka, Michiru, and Hataru nodded.

"No, she didn't. She went by Ali. Nobody's really understood why, but the popular belief was that she never liked her birth name." Luna said as Artimis nodded. "So she's somewhere on Earth. Hopefully she's here in Japan."

Suddenly a loud snore broke the silence that had settled in on the group. Everyone turned to see Usagi fast asleep on Rei's table; drool going everywhere. Rei let out an exasperated cry and pinched Usagi in the arm. Usagi let out a yelp as she woke up and fell on the floor. Seconds later, a fight had begun.

XX

Meanwhile on the ship, the chair-like shadow was busily reading the information on the 'senshi.' Just from the first few paragraphs, he got the image that they were pushovers. But he soon realized that he was mistaken; the Sailor Senshi were impressive.

"So, they defeated Beryl, some Doom Phantom, Master Pharaoh 90, Neatilina, and Galaxia. Well, they're not the pushovers I thought they were. I guess it doesn't matter, seeing as how they'll all die soon. Hahahahahahahaha!" (A/N: yep, hes crazy)

XX

"Luna, are you serious that I had a little sister?" Usagi asked. She couldn't believe that she had one after all these years. "Was she like me?"

"You did have a sister, and I know it must be hard to imagine. She did a lot of training. She worked with all kinds of weapons, harnessing her power through the stone. She even learned hand-to-hand combat."

"Wow! Where'd she learn all of this, the outer senshi?" Usagi was amazed at what her sister could do.

"No, she learned it on Earth. She was here for about 7-8 years. During her stay, your mother put a man named Sirius in charge of her training. If I remember correctly, she taught the outer senshi what she knew."

"Were you there?" 

"No, three of the best were. Maybe they've found her." 

"I hope so." Usagi replied as she looked out her window.

'Its good to know she cares about her now. I shouldn't tell her how she treated Ali on the Moon. It would break her heart.' Luna thought as she watched Usagi drift off to sleep.

XX

As the ship passed Jupiter, a short and fat shadow approached the chair figure.

"Master," the shadow bowed, "I am Abraxis. Who are you and how may I serve you?"

Abraxis heard the chair snicker. "You're bold," a voice from the chair spoke. "You can call me Nemisis. And right now, you can serve me by leaving me to read in peace." Abraxis bowed and left.

When Abraxis left, Nemisis' eyes landed on a picture of Princess Selena. "Works with weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and is keeper of the Forbidden Stone! Beauty and power." After a minute of thought, he came to a conclusion. "Selena, princess of the Moon and keeper of the Stone, you are mine."

XX

In England, a 15-year-old girl woke with a start.

-_What's wrong_- a bell-like voice asked in her mind.

-_I don't know, Annie_- the girl responded to the dalmatian

-_Well, Ali, if you don't know then I'm going back to sleep_- a sharp voice yawned in the girl's mind.

-_Whatever Kit_- the girl, Ali, retorted to the young cat.

-_Are you _sure _you're ok Ali_- the golden retriever asked.

-_Yes Emmy, I'm fine. Go back to sleep you three_- Ali didn't have to tell Kit twice.

Later that morning, Ali woke to her Siamese cat's face. –_Good, you're awake. Hurry, Sirius is here and he wants to see you_-

Ali jumped out of bed and quickly dressed; she couldn't wait to see Sirius again and actually talk to someone face-to-face instead of through letters to him and her 'sisters' in America. Quietly whistling for her pets so she didn't wake up the others, Ali walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

Life at Hogwarts was tough and dull for Ali. For some reason that she vowed to find out, everyone hated her. People would try to hex her in hallways or send her cursed items. That was the tough part. The dull part was that she was way above their level in that kind of magic and all too easily avoided or countered the curses. None of them were challenging enough. And as fate would have it, her crush was one of her biggest enemies.

"Maybe one day he'll remember," Ali thought out loud as she reached the Griffindor common room. Suddenly what was left of the fire turn bright green. Ali sat on the rug in front of the fireplace as Sirius Black's face appeared in the flames.

"We are safe, right?" Sirius asked, his voice low.

"Of course. No one can see or hear you, including the Floo Network and Umbrige. If someone walks down the stairs, they'll see me talking to myself and think I'm crazy, which it doesn't really matter 'cause they already think I am." Ali added off handedly.

"I see some of that training has stuck with you, little princess." Sirius commented.

"How could I forget anything you have taught me? And why is calling me 'Ali' so hard? For one, I'm not little anymore. Can't you just call me Ali?" asked with hurt in her eyes and a face Sirius could never refuse, no matter how many times he tried.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you 'Ali' if it makes you happy." Sirius said wearily. Ali's face perked up. "But that's not why I'm here. You need to get to Japan; some foreign ship is coming. You need to-"

"Wait, you'll be coming with me, right?" Ali interrupted. She knew that going to Japan on this type of business meant meeting the other senshi. She wanted her friend to be there with his advice and support.

"Yes, I'll be there as a dog of course. We'll also be able to let you use your powers for once. You've amazed me before, so I know you'll amaze me again in Japan. Ali?" Ali had a glassy, far off look in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll see Mamo-chan again." Ali whispered. "But you'll love Japan. The Tokyo Bay's amazing and the view from my apartment is great and…"

Sirius let her ramble to him. _She needs the senshi. Someone to talk to and not worry about what they think. Though she really doesn't have to worry here, she knows what everyone thinks. This'll be good for her, _he thought.


End file.
